creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Eye
Well hello my little friends, you might think of me as a myth. Well think again, my real name was Mark Thompson. And I would like to tell you what I am, a monster. It all started when I got a medallion from my best friend. But a few days after, he died a gruesome death. The police report stated that a named was smeared in blood by his corpse. It was spelled DARKEYE. I found it a bit weird but I just shrugged it off and came in and did my studies as usual, my mom yelled dinner was ready and everything seemed normal. Until later that night, I heard my name M A R K, in a weird whispery voice. I look out my window and saw nobody. So I went to bed and that's when the nightmares started. Dark eye was the entity that haunted my dreams every night, he even had a symbol. It looked a bit like my masters but instead, it looked like an eye. I got up in a cold sweat. I got to my bathroom wash my face trying to convince myself that it was just a dream. But then I saw him in the mirror. I said, " impossible you`re just a dream." I freaked out and punched the mirror. My parents came in, saw my cut, treated it, and asked what was wrong. I told them and they just thought I was crazy. My brother zack believed me. At school, things only got worse, a neighborhood thug named Tony decided to fuck with me so I beat the shit out of him with a branch and left him where he was. I came home to find my family slaughtered. A creature just stood right behind their bodies grinning with a blood in his claws. I was a huge fan of creepypasta`s and I used to think they were fake. Especially that thing Zalgo. And yet I was standing right in front of one. Before it lunged at me, it said the zalgo had plans for me. Then is finally attacked me. I saw my dad`s machete and got it while I had the chance. It landed on top of me and sliced my face a few times with its claws and pushed me towards the blood soaked body of what used to be my brother. Thinking of all of the things we did together, I finally snapped. My eyes changed from blue to a fiery red with blood coming out. That damn thing slashed at me again. But using my new speed, I sliced his left hand off, pushed him away. I slide between his legs and threw my machete at the back of his god damn head. "oh too bad, lights out you mother fucker." I cut off his head slowly and took his skull as a trophy. I knew my family would always prefer to be cremated. So I took some gasoline and set my home on fire. Tears fell from my face because I knew that I had to leave. I went into the dark forest in order to find refuge. I collapsed and started crying because I lost my family to that bastard Zalgo. But then i heard a wierd whispery voice calling my name. "Maaaarrrrrkkkk, maaaarrrrkkk." I got up and drew out my machete. Me: WHOS THERE! I turned around and saw a tall man with no face, a red tie, and a black suit. Then I realized that it was him, the operator. I was wondering what he wanted with me. I was afraid for my life. I knew I could beat a mere monster but I was nothing more than a peasant compared to him. Me: P - please don`t kill me, I didn`t do anything to harm anyone. Operator: Oh don`t worry my child, I mean you no harm. Me: wh - what do you want from me? Operator: I saw how you were willing to do any thing to avenge your family. How far you would go to prove yourself. How a mere mortal can defeat an agent of Zalgo. You have potential my boy. Me: So what do you want with me? That is what I`m asking. Operator: I want you to join me. I will give you what you want and in return, you do as I please. What do you say? Thinking, I didn`t know whether or not to attack him or join him. I knew that if I did try to kill the Operator, he would rip me apart. Me: I would rather serve you, such a creature of great power rather than be on my own. Operator: Very well, then it is done. He pulled out a red mask with two angry red eyes. He told me that it would only hurt for one second, because he knew that i was hurt from my fight. He grabbed me, sealed any wounds I had and gave me the mask. I decided to sew the mask to my army jacket. With my new for, I gave my self the same name as the creature in my dreams, DARKEYE. I realized that I was Darkeye and I was happy with it. From then on the nightmares stopped and I serve only one person, the Operator.